The Stories of Lustclan
by Unknown.Anon16
Summary: WARNING: LOTS OF LEMONS! The story revolves around three siblings- Cherrypaw, the prized apprentice of the clan, Stormpaw, the handsome tom with a passion for mating, and Echopaw, the shy she-cat hiding in her siblings' shadows. But what will happen when Echopaw discovers a dark secret that will change their destiny forever?
1. Intoduction

**So, I'm starting another Warriors story, like my other one revolving around just random Lemons, but this one will actually have a plot to it. It will still revolve mainly around cats mating, but with an added story to make it more interesting. This is just an introduction to get you more familiar with the clans. Enjoy!**

**The Setting**

There are four warrior clans sharing a forest, like in the main warriors books; rivals who are constantly battling each other and struggling to survive. Unlike the main warrior clans, whose names are based after things revolving around nature, the four clans have names based after one of the seven deadly sins. They are:

- _Wrathclan:_ The clan much like Shadowclan in the main warrior books. This is the clan usually centered around the scary stories that queens often tell their kits to scare them into obedience, and they are most known for being powerful, having a strong vengeful anger, and for being terribly cruel.

- _Greedclan: _Probably the most annoying clan in the forest, since they are always trying to take someone's land or steal some prey. If you ever found an enemy cat straying into your territory in search of food, it would most likely be from Greedclan. They are known for being gluttonous, excessively eating and having feasts and, therefor, are known to be somewhat fatter than the other clans.

- _Prideclan: _Undoubtedly the most hated clan in the forest, even more so than Wrathclan. They are known for having snobby attitudes and for sticking their noses up at the other clans. Prideclan and Wrathclan have a deep set hate for each other. It is a well known thought that their snobbish attitude only stems from envy.

- _Lustclan:_ The clan our story will be revolving around, naturally. They are the clan where everything is based after mating, from training to hunting to fighting to just plain old relaxing. Although they are, naturally, shunned by the other clans, their cats are known to be the most alluring, the she-cats the prettiest with the tightest cores, the males the handsomest with the largest members. Also, they are known for the stereotype of being lazy, laying around doing nothing but mate everyday.

**More about Lustclan**

As said earlier, the entire clan is based around mating, and from the day they are born, kittens are encouraged to engage in erotic play. However, kits are not encouraged to engage in true intercourse until they are apprenticed, but it is usually admired if they do. Still, most kits wait until apprentice-hood.

Once apprenticed, mating is the first thing learned, often before hunting or fighting. It is entirely up to the mentor how they train their apprentice, so rape often occurs, though not much is done to stop it. An apprentice must do what their mentor says at all times, but it is highly encouraged that a mentor not get his apprentice pregnant.

**Can I request?**

Of course! I am planning to leave the Allegiances section mostly open until I introduce the character in the story, so if you have an idea for a pairing or want a cat based after you, just ask. I will consider all requests, but please do not be offended if I don't pick your request. It just might not be appropriate for where the story is going. Please leave me a comment though to tell me what you think of the story. Thanks for the support!


	2. Allegiances

_**Lustclan**_

**Leader:** Rockstar- A very old, scraggly grey and white patched tom. Only has 1 life left.

**Deputy:** Thrustcock- A very large, handsome black and white tom-cat, known for his large member and fierce mating. Known to be a little malicious and cocky. (Apprentice: Lionpaw)

**Medicine Cat:** Barleyfur- a kind but firm cream-colored tom, longfurred.

**Med. Cat Apprentice:** Quakepaw- a jokester tom with a sarcastic mouth. Abyssinian Blue, short-furred.

**Warriors:**

Clawthrust- A dark silver tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Wetpool- An entirely dark ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

Tighthollow- A light silver she-cat with dark black tabby stripes

Silversprout- a white shecat with light silver undercoat, paws, muzzle, and tail.

Softfern- A flame point she-cat with pretty blue-green eyes. (Apprentice: Echopaw)

Blackcross- A black smoke tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Cherrypaw)

Hawkthorn- a light brown tabby tom with dark brown tail and paws. (Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Flamecum- a flame-colored tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Lustcore- A light fawn and white she-cat.

Dicksplash

Applelust- A light brown tabby with white paws and bright blue eyes. (Apprentice: Snakepaw)

Brackenslash- A bracken colored tom with amber eyes.

Bangingfuck- A brown tom with dark brown eyes

Ravenflight- jet black tom with white flecks on tail tip and paws, with very handsome forest green eyes, brother of Dreamwish (Apprentice: Sweetpaw)

Timeseize- a white tom with light brown tabby ears and tail. He is very quiet and judges other cats a lot, prefers to lead other cats rather than being led. (Apprentice: Fawnpaw)

Rainwhisker- medium length, light grayish fur flecked with dark gray spots as if she's been caught out in the start of a rainstorm. Her paws are a deep gray color, making it seem as if she's got wet paws all the time. Her eyes are light lavender.

Sunfall- goldeny-yellow tom with white socks on all four paws. His chest and the tip of his tail are also white. His eyes are a bright golden color.

Cinderfoot- A dark gray shecat. Her paws are all a much lighter shade of a gray. Her eyes are deep blue. Darkflower's sister

Stoneheart

Breakingstorm

Darkheart- pure black tom with ice-blue eyes

Shadowpelt- black tom with dark brown ears and amber eyes

Hawktalon

Longcock-white Tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes; resembles a white tiger; when erect, his cock is one of the longest hence the name Longcock

**Apprentices:**

Lionpaw- a muscular, very handsome golden-brown tom with the third largest cock in the clan. He has dreamy sea green eyes, a sexy smirk that makes shecats want to be raped by him, a seductive voice. Formerly a kittypet.

Hawkpaw-

Kestralpaw- an older apprentice who is a brown tabby. Although she acts innocent, she's probably hooked up with every tom in the clan

Burningpaw

Strongpaw.- a large grey tabby tom with amber eyes and a largish dick. Cocky, loves to dominate and loves to hardcore mate. Headstrong and bossy.

Birdpaw-Brown tabby tom with leaf green eyes. Brother of Emberpaw

Emberpaw- Ginger tom with brown streaks and green eyes, loves to mate. Brother of Birdpaw

Heatpaw- A russet she-cat with green eyes, very long heats

Lunarpaw- looks like a backfur is grayish-brown with a white undercoat, her tail the same color ringed with black rings. Eyes are a forest green that sparkle in the light, encircled by black fur mask markings. Her name comes from crescent moon shapes on both shoulder blades.

Swallowpaw- A thickly built American bobtail tom . His fur is a bright ginger tabby color, received from his father. His belly and chest are a soft white color. His tail is bobbed. His ears have a white tuft at the end. His eyes are a jade green color.

Sweetpaw - a light brown she-cat.

Snakepaw - a sly and seductive young cat. He is pure black with green eyes.

Fawnpaw - a tan she-cat with with spots on her rear and a short bob-cat like tail, due to her being caught in a twoleg trap as a kit.

Graypaw- Graypaw is a blue smoke tom. The majority of his fur is a light blue gray color but fades into white in a ruff around his neck. His eyes are a soft, sunny golden color. His nose and pads are a blue gray color.

Lightpaw- white she-cat with black tabby markings and blue-violet eyes

Thrustingpaw

Tightpaw

Pussypaw

Largepaw

Cherrypaw- A ginger she-cat with white paws and muzzle, bright blue eyes

Stormpaw- dark silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

Echopaw- A very light silver tabby she-cat with very light ice-blue eyes

**Queens:**

Shadowsong- black smoke she-cat. Sister of Blackcross (Kits: Rainkit, Cockkit)

Dreamwish- Dark grey she cat with lighter grey swirled, and dark ocean blue eyes, sister of Ravenflight (Rockstar's kits: Badgerkit, Swirlkit, Bluekit)

Peachkiss- light fawn-colored she-cat with amber eyes. (Ravenflight's kits: Mintkit, Stormykit, Oakkit)

Smallcore- A silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes. She hates mating and is saddened to see her kits excited to mate. (Kits: Mistykit, Rosekit, Rubykit)

Darkflower- a completely black shecat. She has holly green eyes that are striking against her dark fur. Her fur is medium length and her claws are sharp.

**Kits:**

Rainkit- A slender grey tom with blue eyes

Cockkit- A heavy-set black tom with dark brown-amber eyes

Mistykit- A silver she-cat with green eyes. Unlike her mom she can't wait to be an apprentice to mate.

Rosekit- A silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Easily influenced.

Rubykit- A very small, light flame she-cat with

Badgerkit- A dark grey tom with a white stripe from nose to forehead

Swirlkit- dark grey with lighter grey swirl, she-cat

Bluekit- grey with dark ocean blue eyes

Mintkit- fawn she-cat with dark green eyes

Stormykit- Black tom with tiny white flecks and eyes the color of lightning

Oakkit- a grey tabby tom with black markings and green eyes

**Elders:**

Shallowpool- American Bobtail. 150 moon tom. Looks like a wild linx, with light, tawny fur with a pattern of small, intermittent black dots throughout. His ears have small black tufts on the very tip. He has a small bobtail and his eyes are amber. Mate: Skyfall(deceased) Swallowpaw is his grandkit.

Cockfuck

Corethrust

Pussylick

_**Wrathclan**_

**Leader: **Thistlestar- - a dark grey tom who blends in with the shadows well. He has yellow eyes.

_**Greedclan**_

**Warriors:**

Opalblade- light grey with darker grey speckles and blue eyes


	3. Prologue: Kithood

Prologue: Kithood

"Oh, Wetpool, they're just _adorable!_ Don't you just think they are _adorable, _Shadowsong?"

Shadowsong glanced at the three newborn kits and sniffed disdainfully. "Sure, just as adorable as any other newborn kit. We all know mine were the cutest the nursery has ever had."

Wetpool ignored Shadowsong and instead only replied with, "Thank you, Tighthollow. I know." They were all used to Shadowsong over-bragging about her kits, which Wetpool didn't really understand. To her, Shadowsong's kits were rather bland, and she figured the queen only offered up her rude remark because she knew Wetpool's she-kit's had tighter cores than hers did. In fact, all the Lustclan queens were known for how they continually bragged about their kits, but Shadowsong was just obnoxious about it.

Wetpool's attention was caught by her mewling kittens, who were kneading at her stomach for milk. Well, two of them were; the one male was crawling around on his stomach and scenting the air like he was searching for something. Wetpool could tell he was going to be a handful. The other two kits were girls, one of them a a ginger like her, the other a grey tabby like her father, but much lighter. Speaking of her father, he wouldn't be involved in the raising of her kits.

Clawthrust had stopped by with the rest of the clan to congratulate her, but besides that, they had hardly spoken since the night he had raped her. Wetpool and Clawthrust used to be mates, and the queen still remembered fondly the times they had passionately mated and he had affectionately called her "Wetpussy". However, they had soon realized it wasn't going to work out, and they couple split on bad terms. But one day Clawthrust had gotten high off of catnip, and he forcefully mated Wetpool behind the Warriors' den, her weak protests ignored since such calls were usually heard throughout the clan. Rape was accepted in Lustclan, as long as no one got seriously hurt.

Wetpool had actually quite enjoyed her last fuck with Clawthrust, she always liked how rough he did it, but he had still raped her, gotten her pregnant even, and Wetpool wasn't going to stand it. She had made it clear he wasn't going to be involved in the raising of her kits, which he had accepted calmly. He was on to his next fuckbuddy now, a whore named Silversprout. Speaking of their kits, Wetpool had not allowed Clawthrust to be involved in the naming of them either.

The oldest of her kits was the she-cat who looked like her, a pretty ginger femme. The only difference between mother and daughter was that the kit had a white stomach, muzzle, tail tip and paws, whereas her mother was simply all ginger. Wetpool was extremely proud of her first born, who seemed to have the cutest, prettiest, tightest core of all the kits in the nursery; she was already the talk of the clan, and the mother knew all the forest would admire her. The queen had wanted to name her "Pussykit", but of course Tighthollow had already named one of her own kits that, so instead Wetpool had named her Cherrykit. The pretty she-kit seemed like she was going to be the leader of her siblings.

"Tightkit, get away from there! You can't play with him yet! He's only a newborn!" Tighthollow was screeching the order at her own kit, whom she had, of course, named after herself. Wetpool thought it absolutely obnoxious of Tighthollow to name her kit after herself, it was almost like the queen thought she was from Prideclan- it seemed like something only that clan would do- but Wetpool never said anything about it out loud.

Anyways, Tightkit was approaching Wetpool's second oldest kit, the tom who was a dark grey tabby like his father. The queen swept her son closer to her again so he wouldn't be disturbed by the older kits, but she allowed herself a chance to glance at his manhood, which was going to be long and wide, she could tell. Just like his father's... Well, Clawthrust had to be good for something. Wetpool had named him Stormkit, because his dark blue eyes reminded her of the sky before a storm.

Her final kit had finished feeding and was mewling pitifully where she lay close to her stomach. This she-kit she had named Echokit, and the femme was a pretty light-silver tabby, with the lightest ice-blue eyes you would have ever seen. She was pretty, but not dazzling like Cherrykit, and her core was tight, but not as cute as Cherrypaw's. The doting queen still thought she was just darling all the same.

"Oh, they are _just adorable__!_" Tighthollow repeated, much to Wetpool's annoyance. But the queen had to admit that Tighthollow was right- her kits _were _adorable! Wetpool looked at her three newborns fondly, protectively curling her tail around them.

_I just can't wait till they're old enough to mate!_

* * *

_"_Ooh! Stop Stormkit," Echokit squeaked weakly, barely loud enough for her brother to hear her, let alone stop. "I don't like it."

Echokit was laying in front of her brother on her stomach, tail lifted out of the way as he brother lay behind her, tongue snaking in between the lips of her core and lapping up the clear juices that were leaking out of it. The she-kit wriggled uncomfortably, quietly squeaking for her brother to stop licking her. Cherrykit always seemed to love it when Stormkit licked her out, but Echokit found that he did it way too rough. In fact, she hated whenever any of the kits tried to engage in erotic play with her. Thrustkit was always trying to pin her and lick her pussy, and Wetpool was always encouraging her to suck the toms' members or grind her core with another she-kit's.

"Stop, Stormkit," moaned Echokit again, wishing he would stop getting his tongue so deep in her.

From somewhere behind her, Cherrykit sighed heavily. "Let him lick _me_, mother!" the pretty kit complained. "I love how he licks me!"

Wetpool sighed and held her back, watching Echokit disdainfully as Stormkit licked her. "No, Cherrykit. Your sister needs to learn to like erotic play if she's going to be a proper Lustclanner." Noticing how upset her kit got at this, the queen turned to look at her. "Not everyone can be as erotic as you, my sweet. If you want, I can lick your pussy."

"No, let Stormkit lick her!" Echokit piped up, eager to get away. "I'm done, and Cherrykit likes it better than I do!"

Cherrykit turned her head sharply to Wetpool. "Pllllleeeease, mother! She doesn't like it and I love how he licks me!"

There was a long pause as the kits waited for her answer, Stormkit still licking Echokit's core, and finally Wetpool sighed. "Alright. But next time you are going to let him lick you till you cum, Echokit. Go on, Cherrykit!"

The ginger she-kit squealed with happiness as her sister quickly struggled away from Stormkit's lapping tongue.

"Yay! C'mon, Stormkit!" Cherrykit yowled excitedly as she flopped down in front of her brother, on her back, legs spread wide to reveal a wet, sexy pink core. "I'll suck your member after I cum!"

* * *

"Mmph! Mmm! Oh! Stormkit!"

Wetpool was watching her kits from nearby approvingly, delighted by how Stormkit was mounting Cherrykit and thrusting his adorable kitten erection into his sister's core, as fast and hard as he possibly could. Both of the kits eyes were glazed with pleasure, and Cherrykit was sexily thrusting her hips back into her brother's member, just as Wetpool had instructed. Her kits were doing so well at their first time of intercourse; the queen's eyes were glowing. "Control your thrusts just a little more, Stormkit darling. No, don't slow down, just mate your sister like you mean it." Cherrypaw responded with a loud purr and bucked her hips back harder, and Wetpool knew Stormkit had reached her g-spot. "That's good, Cherrykit, but moan a little bit louder, make it sexier."

Shadowsong observed from nearby, the jealousy in her eyes hidden by a disapproving frown. "I don't know why you encourage them like that, Wetpool. Kits are supposed to pop their cherry at apprenticehood. _My _kits waited until then."

Wetpool just turned a fake smile on the queen, who was very close to having her second litter of kits. They were probably due any day now. "Well, I guess my kits are just more advanced than yours."

Shadowsong just grunted and turned away, huffing disapprovingly. "I still say it shouldn't be done."

Wetpool ignored her and turned back to watch her kits mate, whom she could tell were getting close to orgasming. Further away, Echokit was trying not to be noticed. "Echokit!" Wetpool called her over sharply. "Don't just sit there dawdling while your siblings are advancing their sexual knowledge. Come on, you can mate with me awhile."

Echokit glanced around nervously, searching for an escape. Finally she offered the excuse, "B-but I'm not wet, mother!"

Wetpool rolled her eyes and beckoned the kit over impatiently, pushing the kit onto her back when she came over. "That's fine. Lay still and spread your legs, darling." Then the mother began to lick her daughter's core expertly in an attempt to get her wet so they could grind together, Wetpool's eyes still trained upward to watch her other kits mate.

Wetpool would occasionally pause in licking to give her son and daughter a tip on their mating or form, but overall she just continued to lick Echokit's core until she was dripping wet, the kit wriggling uncomfortably but softly moaning with pleasure at the same time. As Cherrykit and Stormkit began to bang more intensely, Wetpool shifted around so she was on top of her daughter, grinding their pussies together as she greedily watched her other two kits mate.

Wetpool came just before Cherrykit and Stormkit did, grinding herself intensely into her daughter's pussy and moaning with pleasure as she watched Stormkit ram his dick into Cherrykit, both of them moaning with lust and pleasure. Then brother and sister came, Stormkit releasing a huge amount of cum into his sister, and Cherrykit yowling loudly as she squirted around him. "OHohOHohOHohOH, STORMKIT!"

Once Wetpool had calmed from her orgasm, she walked away from Echokit, completely ignoring the kit who had not even orgasmed, and licked Cherrykit and Stormkit over the ears. "Good job, my little darlings," she purred loudly, licking their heads as Stormkit pulled out of his sister, a long line of sticky cum leading from his member to her core. "That was your first penetrative orgasm. I'm so proud of you two! Cherrykit, I can't believe you can squirt like that! And Stormkit, I've never seen so much cum! You're going to a natural mater, just like your father! I'm so proud!"

From behind them, Echokit got to her paws and walked back to her nest, relieved it was over.

Wetpool was beaming. "You will be the most talented apprentices in the clan! No, in the whole forest!"


	4. Chapter 1: Apprenticeship

**Hehehe, first official chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Apprenticeship

"Stormkit, make sure you don't get any more dirt in your pelt. At least until the ceremony is over. Starclan knows how many times I had to keep washing yo- Echokit! Stop fidgeting and come over here! Don't look so nervous, that expression of yours could make anyone sick. Why can't you be more confident, like your sister?" Wetpool was frantically running about, trying to get her kits together and well-presented enough for their upcoming ceremony. And, of course, Cherrykit was standing nearby, prim and perfect as always, constantly being complimented by her mother. Echokit didn't mind too much, she even thought Cherrykit deserved to be treated like a princess. She was always perfect.

Echokit nodded and crept toward her mother, huddling next to Cherrykit as her mother licked down the cowlick on Stormkit's forehead one last time. Cherrykit glanced over at Echokit and smiled, her pretty blue eyes sparkling. "You ready?"

Echokit glanced around and attempted a small smile. "Um... yeah. I just don't know if I..."

Cherrykit reached over and nudged her sister playfully in the shoulder, attempting to make her smile. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about, and you know you're ready. You had your first heat already."

"I know..." Echokit sighed softly. _...But that's not what I meant. _Cherrykit had had her first heat first, Echokit soon after, but it was still her sister who had gotten all the credit. But Echokit wasn't worried about being sexually ready. She was just worried about training in general. Mating was one of the first things taught to an apprentice, a topic that Echokit wasn't too keen about. She was just never into it. Hopefully she wouldn't get a horrible mentor who was rough and would try to rape her.

"Let all Lustclanners old enough to mate step forward beneath the High Rock," a raspy voice called out, barely loud enough to be heard throughout the whole camp. Echokit and Cherrykit turned their attention to a scraggly old tom who scrambling up onto the High Rock, their leader Rockstar, attended by his deputy Thrustcock. Whereas the old leader was shaking and struggling to call his own clan together, Thrustcock was padding beside him, chest puffed out and appearing powerful and confident at all times.

As Echokit scampered to front of the gathering with her brother and sister, she eyed the deputy. Cherrykit and Stormkit adored him beyond belief, just like the rest of her clan, but Echokit found him to be much too cocky and arrogant. He was always strong in the face of danger, bravely protecting his clan, but the kit had seen Thrustcock behave awfully malicious sometimes, and he always took the credit for everything, not that anyone cared too much. And Echokit felt bad for old Rockstar, who was so old that no one ever listened to him anymore. It was Thrustcock who practically did all the leading. Not to mention the leader being a huge target, seeing as everyone knew he only had one life left.

Cats began to crowd the three kittens on all sides, Wetpool hovering nearby to make sure Stormkit's cowlick didn't stand up again. Echokit was jostled as Dreamwish and Ravenflight, the brother and sister who had just recently been made warriors, rushed forward to attend the meeting. In the distance, Echokit noticed that even Barleyfur, the medicine cat, and his apprentice Quakepaw come out to watch. Suddenly she got very nervous. And just then another cat approached them, but instead of sitting down like the others, Clawthrust came straight up to Cherrykit, Stormkit, and Echokit.

Wetpool had told them who their father was, but they had never really talked to him too much. So it was a surprise when the silver-tabby approached them first. It was even more surprising when he said, "I'm proud of you three. You will make great warriors." Then he turned and walked away and sat at the back of the crowd next to Silversprout. Echokit turned to comment about what just happened to her siblings, but they had their eyes turned upward to Rockstar who had begun speaking again, steadied by Thrustcock nearby.

"We are g-gathered here today to... ahem..." There was a long pause where Rockstar stared ahead blankly, looking lost, until Thrustcock leaned over and whispered something softly into his ear. "W-we are gathered here today to welcome th-three new apprentices into the clan," he finished, beckoning Cherrykit, Stormkit, and Echokit forward. Her older sister and brother bounded ahead, but Echokit lagged behind.

"Kits," the leader continued, "You have reached the age of six moons, the she-cats have reached their heat, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this d-day on, until you r-receive you warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw, Stormpaw, and Echopaw. Mate and train well, and make your clan proud!" The older leader's raspy voice could barely be heard till the end, when he raised his voice slightly in jubilation. The clan responded by yowling their names loudly, a few of them beginning to lick or rub themselves and others erotically. The newly named Cherrypaw and Stormpaw were wriggling with excitement, Stormpaw's cowlick standing up again. _  
_

"Cherrypaw," the pretty ginger stepped forward at this, "your mentor will be Blackcross. I know he will train y-you well." Cherrypaw ran toward the large smoke tom who emerged out of the crowd. To Echopaw, the tom seemed a bit stiff and harsh, but Cherrypaw seemed immensely pleased. Probably because he had a big dick. Blackcross licked his new apprentice on the head and they sat together, Cherrypaw already asking him a thousand questions.

"Stormpaw," Rockstar rasped next, smiling weakly as Stormpaw stepped forward. "Your mentor will be Hawkthorn. Train well." The same ritual passed between Hawkthorn and Stormpaw, the older brown tabby tom licking his silver apprentice on the forehead.

"A-and..." Rockstar's rasp faded away as the lost look returned to his eye. He started when Thrustcock whispered something in his ear, before turning to thank his deputy softly. Thrustcock dipped his head nobly, but Echopaw noticed the tom roll his eyes after Rockstar began speaking again. "Echopaw. Your mentor will be... um..." There was another long, expectant pause, Echopaw fidgeting as she wondered if she was ever going to get a mentor. A part of her wished she wasn't. The silence stretched on and on, Thrustcock looking impatient before finally the deputy stepped forward and mewed loudly, "Echopaw's mentor will be Softfern." Echopaw thought that Thrustcock was undermining his leader's authority, but she noticed a few warriors nearby whispering about how good of a deputy Thrustcock was.

Then a delicate flame-point she-cat emerged from the crowd with a kind smile and licked the top of Echopaw's head, claiming her. Echopaw sighed in relief. Softern was kind and gentle- perfect for her.

Rockstar had somewhat gained control again, smiling weakly. "Y-yes, we welcome these new apprentices into the clan. Now we celebrate!"

Echopaw noticed that right away Thrustcock sighed with irritated relief and leaped down from the Highrock, abandoning Rockstar. He landed near the fierce but beautiful she-cat Applelust, and immediately mounted her and began thrusting his large cock into her pussy, hard and fast and without even warming up. Applelust didn't smile or try to act all flirty like the other she-cats always acted around Thrustcock, only bowed low and gave the fierce deputy all of her pussy as he fucked her mercilessly. The she-cat's face showed no sign of pleasure, only the fact that she was bucking her hips back hard to get Thrustcock's cock further in her showed she was enjoying the fucking.

As soon as Thrustcock began fiercely humping Applelust, the rest of the clan yowled loudly with glee and leaped at each other to begin mating lustily. Near her, Echopaw saw Silversprout greedily sucking Clawthrust's dick, before he flipped her around and slammed into her core, pumping fast as Silversprout moaned loudly with pleasure. Erotic moans of pleasure erupted through the clearing as the entire clan, even the kits and elders, began to mate in the main clearing. Echopaw even noticed Barleyfur across the way get on top of his apprentice Quakepaw and begin thrusting his cock in the medicine apprentice's tight tail hole. The only one who wasn't participating in the clan orgy was Rockstar, who turned back into his den. Rockstar never mated at the ceremonies anymore.

And then Softfern, her new mentor, was leading Echopaw back to where her siblings were waiting with their mentors. Once they approached, Blackcross, who was the senior cat there, cleared his threat. "While the clan mates, we will take you out to start your first lesson. We will go separately. Train well." Then he led the way out of camp, Cherrypaw right on his heels and the rest following behind.


	5. Chapter 2: Let the fun begin!

Chapter 2: Let the fun begin!

"I'm so excited! What are we going to learn first?" As soon as they had exited the camp, the three siblings and their mentors had split up, each going their separate ways to find a quiet clearing in the forest.

"It'll be mating, right? I hope so! I've been looking forward to this since the day I was born!" New apprentices usually have no acquaintance with Lustclan territory, but they are not given a tour usually till their second or third lesson. So Cherrypaw was following her mentor blindly through the forest she had never set foot in before, but instead of gazing in wonder at the trees around her, she was totally concentrated on her mentor, wondering what they were going to do first.

"What kind of mating are we doing? Where are we going to train at?" Cherrypaw was chattering away to her mentor, barraging Blackcross with an endless amount of questions, the majority of them revolving around mating. Blackcross was subtly amused, but he said nothing to Cherrypaw as he led her through the forest, till they finally ended up in a small, private clearing. Cherrypaw opened her mouth to ask another question, but Blackcross whipped around and placed his tail over her mouth.

"Now let me talk. I'm sure you expect this to be easy, that you'll only get praise from me like you have gotten from the rest of the clan, but that's not the case. It may be true that you are a natural mater with a tight, sexy core, but I will not make this easy for you; in fact, I'll make it intensely hard. You should know that I like to mate hard, using violence as well, but as well as for my own enjoyment, it will make you a better Warrior. My goal is to make you the strongest, best mater as well as fighter in all the clans."

Cherrypaw began nodding her head in excitement, and she opened her mouth to respond, only to have Blackcross silence her again with his tail. "And you will speak only when spoken to when training. There will be enough time for you to yowl when we are mating. Now..." Blackcross began to circle Cherrypaw, growing horny as he took in his apprentice's sexy body.

"I'm sure you know all this already. This is your tail hole. And this is your pussy..." Blackcross had moved around to look at her backside, Cherrypaw drawing her tail up so he could see her all the way. _I want him to mount me now, _Cherrypaw thought eagerly as her mentor inspected her pussy.

_She really is attractive. Her pussy is so tight. _Blackcross then snaked his tail up to poke at her tail hole, before drawing it down to her core. Cherrypaw held back a moan as her mentor's furry tail pushed between the lips of her core, feeling the inside and rubbing the apprentice till she got wet. Then suddenly Blackcross growled, reaching away to break off a thorny piece of bracken, which he whacked against her behind, the thorn's digging in to her skin. Cherrypaw yelped softly, surprised but turned on.

"Your hymen has been broken," Blackcross snarled, his mouth near her pussy. "Which is to be expected from you, but I was looking forward to popping your cherry. You will be punished for that. That whack was your first taste of BDSM. We will work up your pain tolerance but for now your first fuck will be a hard one." Blackcross had stalked forward in front of Cherrypaw again, his large member having come out of its sheaf into a huge erection.

Cherrypaw's eyes grew wide with lust and amazement as she stared at it. _It's huge! And it's gonna be fucking me! _Cherrypaw grew giddy with anticipation. She had never mated with an adult member before. Compared to this, Stormpaw's cock was tiny.

"Suck," Blackcross ordered, pushing his erection toward Cherrypaw's mouth. Cherrypaw licked her lips seductively before moving forward and clasping her mentor's member in her mouth, beginning to suck him intensely and expertly. Blackcross tried to hold back a moan, but eventually he was moaning softly and bucking into Cherrypaw's mouth as she deep throated him.

"Turn around," Blackcross ordered before he could cum, getting to his paws as Cherrypaw stopped sucking and turned around, wriggling her dripping core in his face. "Get into a mating crouch," the tom mewed, but Cherrypaw was already there, bowing low to give him a full view of her sexy core. Blackcross stared at her for a few moments, turned on by just how sexy she was. _I'm lucky I got such a sexy apprentice to fuck._

Blackcross purred with anticipation and climbed onto Cherrypaw, mounting her. "Now give me that pussy," he murmered lustily, before pushing his huge member into her tiny core. "Ohhhh..." Cherrypaw moaned as he slid into her tiny core, filling her, barbs digging into her sensitive walls. Blackcross paused with his big member in Cherrypaw, gripping the slender ginger she-cat's sides.

"Mmm, what they say about you is true, Cherrypaw. Your pussy is so tight and wet. I will enjoy training you." Then he gripped her tight and began pounding his barbed cock in her as hard as he could, getting in the she-cat as deep as he could. His barbs dug into Cherrypaw at every thrust, but she didn't mind. The apprentice had never been fucked so hard before and she loved how big her mentor's cock was inside of her.

"Ohhhh! Blackcross!" The apprentice moaned seductively, pushing her hips back to get more. Cherrypaw craned her neck around to watch as the tom mating her thrusted in her dripping pussy, and she emitted short little moans every time he pushed his cock in her. Her moans were not too loud, but were high and sexy, turning Blackcross on. "Oh. Oh. Oh."

The mentor sped up, pumping in her harder, grunting softly as the pleasure. "Think of this as your first assessment. Give it your all."

Noting this, Cherrypaw nodded and bowed lower, giving more access to her pussy, and she began to moan slightly louder, trying to sound more seductive. "Oh! Blackcross! Yes! Oh! Oh! Fuck my pussy hard! Ohh!" Blackcross proceeded to hump her as hard as he could, driving his cock deep into her wet pussy as hard and fast as she could. Cherrypaw was panting and moaning with pleasure, rocking her hips to get her mentor in deeper. Finally the pleasure exploded and she orgasmed, squirting juices out of her core and coating Blackcross' member as he continued to fuck her. Then the tom came as well, pulling out of Cherrypaw just before he could cum inside her. Mentors couldn't get their apprentices pregnant.

"OOOHH! AH!" Cherrypaw moaned as her mentor pulled out of her. Her paw was pressed to her core, rubbing slowly in circles as the pleasure from her climax faded.

Blackcross cleared his throat sternly, but his eyes were shining slightly. "Well done. Perhaps you are as good as they say. Don't get too excited though, you've still got a long way to go. I would continue today with another lesson, but you have a long day tomorrow and I expect you'll want to talk about your first day with your siblings. And I expect to see you practicing what we did today with your new denmates. It's a good way to bond."

Cherrypaw would have liked to stay and learn some more, but she was excited to see her siblings and discuss what they learned. Nodding with excitement, she bounded ahead of her mentor on the way back to camp, Blackcross watching her pussy as they went.

* * *

"Alright, now that you know all the terminology we can begin," Hawkspear was saying. "Do you prefer mating toms or she-cats?"

Stormpaw was hopping back and forth, excited for his first lesson. "She-cats."

The young warrior chuckled. "Well, you only have me today sadly. We will have you practice mating she-cats later, but for now, take note on how I do it so the she-cats will yowl when you mate them. Now turn around and lift your tail."

Stormpaw was nodding enthusiastically as he turned around lifting his tail as Hawkspear climbed on and pushed his erection in his apprentice's tail hole. Stormpaw purred as his mentor began thrusting fast and firm. "Does that feel good, Stormpaw?"

"Yeah..." Stormpaw moaned, his tail wrapped around his own dick, rubbing it intensely.

"Good," Hawkspear murmered, thrusting harder. "Pay attention now, and remember what I do. I will be assessing what you remembered for the next time..."

"Ok, Hawkspear!"

* * *

Softfern was leading the way through the forest, her small, dainty paws making soft sounds as she guided her apprentice through the unfamiliar forest. While the mentor was deciding which clearing to begin their first mating lesson in, Echopaw was gazing around in wonder, wanting desperately to skip the mating and explore their territory.

Finally they stopped in a small clearing, Softfern smiling kindly as she turned to gaze at her apprentice gently. "I think we'll stop here for now."

Echopaw was hopping nervously from foot to foot, her feet itching to run off and explore. "What are we doing today? Explore the territory? Or maybe learn how to hunt prey? Or, or maybe fighting lessons?" Anything but mating.

Softfern chuckled. "No, Echopaw. We'll be mating first."

Echopaw's face instantly dropped. "Oh. Ok." The same old thing, as usual. Another day of Echopaw sucking at doing something her clan was known for being experts at. She hated mating.

Softfern tipped her head to the side in confusion. "Whats wrong? This is the first thing all apprentice's are taught, plus I must assess you."

Echopaw didn't meet her gaze. "It's just... I just thought we could maybe do something else... instead..."

Softfern stared at Echopaw for a long time, a blank stare of confusion on her face. Finally she giggled again and walked toward Echopaw, nudging her gently. "Hehe, stop playing around now, Echopaw. We have work to do. Now lay on your back." But Echopaw didn't move, nor did she meet her mentor's gaze.

"Echopaw...?" Softfern sat down next to her apprentice and laid her tail on her back.

It took a long time for the she-cat to answer. "It's just... I'm not good at it. Not like Cherrypaw. And... I don't even like it. Not at all. Sometimes I don't even feel like a Lustclanner. You won't tell anyone will you?"

Softfern turned a gentle smile on her apprentice. "Oh, Echopaw. Everyone feels lost sometimes, but the more you practice, the better you'll get. You'll soon love it just as much as everyone else." _I doubt it, _Echopaw thought to herself. "And don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Now, lay on your back."

Hesitantly and fearing what was to come, Echopaw lay on her back as she was told and spread her legs, knowing that her mentor was going to request she do it anyway. Softfern observed her for a short time before mewing, "I'll need to break your hymen. Of course, it's normal that it hasn't been broken yet. Kits aren't required to mate. But after I do it, I can either mount you and penetrate you with my tail, or we can grind. Your choice."

Echopaw frowned and looked away. Finally she mewed. "Neither."

"Neither?"

"No...I don't want to do it."

Softfern sighed, but not unkindly. "I'm sorry, but I have to do something or I'll get in trouble for not training you. Hm... How about I pop your cherry and then I can just lick you?"

Echopaw paused for a long moment and then sighed. "Alright." That was the best she was gonna get.

Softfern sighed also, like she was relieved her apprentice was not acting like a bratty problem kit anymore. "Good. Now, this might hurt just a little."

Softfern maneuvered her tail into her apprentice's core and lay still. "3... 2... 1..." And then she made a sharp jerking movement, tearing Echopaw's hymen. The apprentice opened her jaws to let out a loud yowl of pain, but right away Softfern was licking her, getting rid of the blood and pleasing the apprentice so that the pain would feel better.

Echopaw calmed, but not enough to feel pleasure, and she suffered through her mentor's licking until it was over. The apprentice faked climax early, just so that it would be over with. Softfern seemed relieved too. "See? Wasn't that nice?"

Echopaw tried to fake a smile, but she could see her mentor was seeing right through her act. "Yeah..."

Softfern nodded and smiled, turning away to lead the way back to camp. "Good. We'll start the real stuff later."


	6. Chapter 3: Wet X Claw

Chapter 4: Wet X Claw

Wetpool entered the camp, immediately turning to stalk toward the freshkill pile, where she deposited two fat squirrels onto the heap of dead woodland animals. It had taken her all morning of jumping through trees to catch them, and now she was exhausted. The pretty ginger femme was looking forward to a nice, long sleep in her nest in the warriors' den, and she was almost into the den to do just that when a rough voice called her name, causing her to sigh irritably and turn to face the voice.

"Wetpool. Thrustcock says you're on dawn patrol. I'm leading. Don't be late, or you'll be punished." It was Timeseize, the white tom with light brown ears and tail. Wetpool honestly couldn't stand him, especially since he was known for being overly judgmental. Well, that and kissing up to Thrustcock, probably trying to gain the deputy position when old Rockstar kicked the bucket. Thrustcock often gave him the duty of assigning certain patrols, but it was probably only to get him out of his fur.

Wetpool glared at the tom, his last words sticking with her. Timeseize's eyes glinted suggestively, and Wetpool was almost certain what that punishment would be. The femme had a feeling it didn't include searching the elder's for ticks. "Whatever," she said casually, coolly. "I'll be there." Eh, or maybe she would be late. She hated the tom, but he mated rough, and a nice morning fuck would be just what she needed to wake up.

Wetpool turned to enter the warrior's den, but before she could enter, something furry and dark reached out from the shadows behind the warriors' den and grabbed her, pulling her into the dark space behind the den. The she-cat tried to let out a squeak of surprise, but a tail was clamped firmly upon her mouth. Then the powerful shadow forced her into a mating crouch and mounted quickly, thrusting in her dry pussy without warning. The tom-cat was fucking her roughly and without mercy, just like last time.

Wetpool spat out the tail in her mouth. "I'm not gonna scream, Clawthrust. Stop choking me." Her ex-mate drew his tail away, but continued to ram his barbed cock into her. Wetpool tried to struggle away, but Clawthrust only dug in his claws more and fucked harder, ramming her pussy with all his might till she was dripping with wetness. She enjoyed it.

"Stay still, you little whore," Clawthrust growled in her ear as he rapidly humped her. He paused for awhile, just holding the she-cat down and slamming his member deep in her pussy. "Ah, I've missed your tiny little core, Wetpussy. Remember, this is just like the last time I fucked you behind this den."

Wetpool growled softly in irritation and pretended to struggle, enticing the tom to force her into a lower crouch, giving more access to her dripping pussy. "Are you high on catnip again, Clawthrust? Shouldn't you be fucking your little whore, Silversprout instead?"

Clawthrust dug his cock deep in her. "No, not this time Wetpussy. I need to talk to you about something."

Wetpool held back a moan of pleasure as her ex-mate rammed into her g-spot, increasing the pleasure. "Last time I checked, a conversation doesn't require you to rape me behind the warriors' den." Wetpool began to rock with the tom's thrusts, and Clawthrust slowed so he could ram his cock in her harder.

"I wanted it to be like like last time, Wetpussy. Besides, this conversation revolves around one of our kits."

"One of _our _kits?" Wetpool scoffed. "We both agreed they wouldn't be your kits."

Clawthrust gave a big buck of his hips, causing Wetpool to hiss with pleasure. "They are still products of my sperm. Or, at least two of them are. Echopaw doesn't seem to be a natural mater like the other two. Softfern came to me with her concerns, and she wants me to show Echopaw some sense."

Wetpool's ears were pricked with interest, and she had given up trying to look not pleased by Clawthrust's mating, rocking her hips back hard so he would mate her harder. "How do you plan to do that?"

Clawthrust smirked and gave another thrust, driving his cock deep in Wetpool. "I have my ways. Don't worry. I'll handle her. Soon she'll be craving for sex like her siblings. Now..." The tom began to speed up slightly, pounding his cock in Wetpool hard and fast, hitting her g-spot each time. "Shall we concentrate on mating? I've missed fucking you, Wetpussy."

Wetpool moaned and let herself go, bucking her hips back in time with his thrusts. "Yes, fuck me Clawthrust. Give me your cock!"

Clawthrust smiled and rammed his cock into Wetpool's core as fast and hard as he could, remembering the time he used to fuck her passionately. She was so good at it too, and her moans were so sexy. "Oh, Wetpussy. Your pussy is still so tight. So much better than Silversprout's."

"Oh, Clawthrust! Right there! Harder! Fuck me right there! Ah!" Wetpool was panting and bucking back hard, sighing and moaning loudly everytime Clawthrust pushed his cock deep into her. "Don't stop! Oh, yes!"

"Oh, Wetpussy! I'll fuck you hard! I've missed your sexy, tight, dripping pussy. "

"Clawthrust, yes! I've missed your huge cock! OOOH! OOOH!" They both came at the same time, Wetpool moaning and squirting cum everywhere as Clawthrust released a large amount of cum deep in her pussy. The tom paused in her for a long moment before finally pulling out and moving away, allowing room for the she-cat to stand. He offered Wetpool no affectionate licks, but then again, he was ever overly affectionate.

"Hm, it's been awhile."

Wetpool purred and stretched each of her legs. "I forgot how good it was- with you and I. Why did we ever stop?"

Clawthrust bent and began to groom himself. "I don't know."

"Oh, that's right," Wetpool kept on sarcastically. "Cause you raped me and then started fucking that whore, Silversprout."

Clawthrust purred with amusement. "Yes, but she was never as good as you. Your core is so much tighter. We should start mating again, like old times."

Wetpool was moving toward the exit, ready get out from behind the warriors' den. "I'd like that. And make sure you talk some sense into our kit. I don't think either you or I want a bad mater in the family." Her tone held the slightest hint of a threat.

Clawthrust's deep green eyes flashed and a dark grin spread across his maw. "Don't worry. I have my ways."


	7. Chapter 4: Settling In

**A new chapter! Enjoy! The next chapter should also be in before too long. Make sure to review and tell me what you think. Also, any suggestions or ideas where you think the story might go would be awesome. Your ideas give me lots of inspiration.**

Chapter 4: Settling In

Echopaw was surprised to see they had all made it back at relatively the same time. Echopaw was the first to enter into the camp, Stormpaw almost immediately after and Cherrypaw a short while after that. They ran up to each other right away, Stormpaw and Cherrypaw loping toward each other with bright smiles and enthusiastic purrs. Echopaw was less excited but she bounded over nonetheless, forcing a smile on her face. Cherrypaw was already recounting what had happened during her training session when she arrived.

"It was so much fun! Blackcross said I was a natural mater, one of the best in the clan even! And he mates so well! His member is sooo big! I never imagined how good it would feel to have something that big mating me!"

Echopaw screwed up her face. "Really? Blackcross seemed awfully... um, strict." And terrifying. Echopaw couldn't even imagine what it would have been like to have him as a mentor.

Cherrypaw only smiled eagerly. "Well, he just wants to make me the best I can be. Besides, he can be as strict as he wants with a member like his! I can't wait till our next training session."

Echopaw was a bit irritated by her sister's carefree attitude. _Does she care about anything but mating?__  
_

Stormpaw was the next to pipe up, eagerly recalling the events of the afternoon after he had ran around in an excited circle. "Hawkthrust mated me, and I think I really know how to control my thrusts now. I'm probably ten times better now than before, Cherrypaw!"

The pretty femme rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Yeah right. You've only had 1 lesson and you weren't even the one mating." They both chuckled lightly before Cherrypaw turned to Echopaw, smiling brightly. "Hey, how about you, Echopaw? Was it fun?"

Echopaw tried not to pause, but she couldn't stop her voice from wavering. "I-I, u-um... it was fun! Softfern took forever with the basics though so we only had time for her to lick me." She hadn't lied, had she? No, she had just... twisted the truth.

Cherrypaw's smile softened and she tipped her head delicately to the side. "Oh, too bad. Maybe next time you'll do the really fun stuff."

_Doubt it,_ Echopaw thought to herself, but she only smiled weakly. There was a long pause where the light silver she-cat was desperately thinking up a way to disappear. Her siblings were looking at her strangely, and she couldn't deal with the embarrassment of explaining the details of what had happened. Finally she thought up a suitable excuse. "Um... I think I'm gonna go and find my nest in the apprentices' den."

Cherrpaw smiled and Stormpaw nodded, both with strange looks still on their face. It was like she had a huge scar or something running down her face and they were trying to be polite and not stare. "Yeah, meet you there in a sec! You can have first pick of the nests," Stormpaw mewed, and they both watched as Echopaw nodded and bounded away, hesitating before she entered the apprentices's den.

When she was out of sight, brother and sister let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. Stormpaw frowned worriedly and Cherrypaw lashed her tail.  
"I'm sorry for saying this cause I love her, I do, but she's just so..." Cherrypaw faded out for lack of words.

Stormpaw nodded. "I know what you mean. She's... awkward. I thought this weird 'I don't like mating' thing was just a phase."

"I know, me too. I'm worried about her. What if the clan finds out? And it's so annoying that we can't talk about anything in front of her. She just gets this... look on her face..."

"I know... But maybe she'll get better with time and more training."

Cherrypaw nodded solemnly before her gaze brightened. "Speaking of training, I really want to get in some practice before my next lesson with Blackcross." She turned to wiggle her rump for him to see, her head turned to smile playfully. "Wanna help me out?"

Stormpaw was smiling again too, eagerly nodding. His member had already grown into a large erection, and his sister's playful stance made him extremely horny. "Yeah. Now I can _prove _how much better I've gotten." Cherrypaw lowered herself into an expert mating crouch, and Stormpaw mounted her quickly, pushing his extended member into her core. Both brother and sister moaned as he entered her.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Cherrypaw hissed impatiently when Stormpaw hesitated. Then Stormpaw laid into her, roughly thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy, which was still wet from her earlier encounter with Blackcross. "Oh! Stormpaw!" The silver-furred tom was right. He had gotten better. Although his thrusts were fast and hard, Stormpaw was more controlled than his first time mating Cherrypaw.

"Oh! OH! Yes! Right there, Stormpaw! Don't stop!" Cherrypaw moaned erotically as her brother hit her g-spot, and, noticing her reaction, Stormpaw continued to ram his cock into her in that same position. She felt so good around him, still as tight and amazing as the time he had mated her when they were kits.

Hoping to increase the pressure of his thrusts, Stormpaw reached forward and grasped Cherrypaw by her scruff, pulling himself forward and his cock pushing deeper into Cherrypaw's dripping pussy. Cherrypaw moaned loudly as he did so, turned on by his grasp on her and how he was roughly ramming himself in her with all his might. "How'th that feel?" he purred around the fur in his mouth.

Cherrypaw lowered herself into a deeper mating crouch so that Stormpaw could fuck her even deeper, and she began bucking her hips back wildly to the timing of his thrusts. "Oh, Starclan! That feels so good! Right there! OOOH! Fuck me right there!"

They were doing this right in the middle of camp and quite a crowd had gathered to watch the show. Blackcross and Hawkspear were the closest to the two mating siblings, both nodding approvingly as they watched their apprentices bang. A couple of their other clanmates began to masturbate as they watched, turned on by the young apprentices' erotic moans. Both Cherrypaw and Stormpaw were turned on by the audience, Cherrypaw began to moan louder for those watching to hear better, and Stormpaw began humping faster, ramming his dick into his sister harder than even before.

This made Cherrypaw extremely pleased and she yowled with pleasure as she forced her brother deeper in her with her bucking hips. Stormpaw's large balls were hitting against the sexy ginger's dripping pussy so hard they made loud slapping noises. "Oh! YES! Fuck me, Stormpaw! Yes!"

"Oh, sis!" Stormpaw was grunting with pleasure every time he rammed his dick into his sister's pussy. "Your pussy is so sexy and tight! You're dripping wet for me."

The two continued to roughly mate as their clanmates watched on, their yowls ringing through the clan until almost everyone was aware of what was going on. "OH! YES! Fuck my pussy with your huge cock! Stormpaw!" Her brother wasn't as big as Blackcross, but he was still huge for his size, and his cock fit perfectly in her core, stretching it slightly. "Your cock makes me _so dripping wet!_" Cherrypaw said the last three words drawn out, sexy and slow.

Stormpaw let go of his sister's scruff, head tilted back so he could moan with pleasure, and he dug his claws deep into his sister's fur so he could keep his grip on her, cock plunging deep in Cherrypaw at a harsh, speeding pace. This was the hardest he had ever fucked her, and it felt so good! Cherrypaw moaned as his barbs scraped the pink flesh of her core, his dick prodding and hitting her sweet spot. "Oh, Cherrypaw!" the handsome tabby moaned. "I love your pussy! I'll fuck you so rough!"

"Yes! You know I love it rough! Go rougher! Ram your huge dick in my dripping wet pussy so hard!" Suddenly the she-cat let out a high-pitched squeak, sexy and cute at the same time. "Oh, Stormpaw! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, sis! Ah! Fuck!" Stormpaw was almost there, and he was holding on for dear life as he thrusted his cock in her at amazing speeds, very very rough. "You're so sexy!"

"OOOOOOOH! FUCK ME, STORMPAW! OOOOH!" As she came, Cherrypaw squirted everywhere, and she fiercely bucked back her hips to ride out her orgasm. Her entire body was quivering with ecstasy and lust, the intense pleasure in her core enough to make her faint.

"Fuck! Cherrypaw! OH!" Stormpaw pulled out just in time not to release an amazing amount of cum in his sister's pussy. Instead, he rubbed his tip on the outside of Cherrypaw's core, coating her with his cum.

"Oh, Stormpaw..." Cherrypaw fell onto her back and spread her legs, rubbing her core and her brother's cum that was coating it. Stormpaw watched as his sister rubbed his cum into her pussy, and then lifted her paw to her muzzle where she licked off their juices, all the while keeping her eyes locked with his. "My pussy..." she moaned. "Ohhh... Your cock made my pussy feel so good..."

"I love your pussy, sis," Stormpaw mewed softly, stepping back to lap at her core, which caused Cherrypaw to arch her back and moan. "We taste good," he moaned into her core, tasting their mingled juices.

Cherrypaw responded by standing up and sucking her brother's member clean. "You're right," she said, smiling playfully.

By then most of the clan had drifted away, seeing that the show was over. A couple of them had moved to other parts of the camp to finish masturbating on their own, or to begin mating with another cat who was the closest to them at the time. As Cherrypaw and Stormpaw got to their feet again, Blackcross and Hawkspear approached.

"That was very well done. I didn't expect just how much you two knew about mating," Blackcross was speaking, his usually stern eyes filled with warmth and pride. "Cherrypaw, you are an even better mater than I originally thought. You are an excellent squirter. And if I had known you liked it that rough I would not have held back so much." Cherrypaw's eyes flashed open wide. _He was holding back before?! _It hadn't felt like it.

Hawkspear was now talking. "Stonepaw, I'm very proud of you! You cum so much, you are sure to father lots of kits in the future. However, we are still focusing on your training for now," the mentor added when he saw the eager look on his apprentice's face. "Now, both of you go settle in with your new denmates. Blackcross and I must discuss your training schedule. We will be group training tomorrow."

* * *

When Cherrypaw and Stormpaw entered the apprentice's den, they had found the other apprentices waiting for them. From the moment they had stepped in, it was clear who was in charge. Kestralpaw was the oldest apprentice in the den, and held the biggest, comfiest nest in the middle of the den. She was a pretty brown tabby, and though clearly the alpha-feline in the den, was kind and welcoming.

From the moment the two entered the den, all the apprentices had clustered around Cherrypaw, who they recognized as the talk of the clan- the prized she-cat who was an expert mater. They were fascinated with Stormpaw as well, but it was his sister who acquired the most attention. The two siblings were adorned with so much attention, they hadn't even noticed their sister huddling in a small nest toward the back of the cave. Echopaw had been welcomed but, needless to say, she paled in comparison to her dazzling sister and attractive brother.

"We were listening to you guys outside," Kestralpaw said, her voice light and innocent sounding, but authoritative at the same time. "We were all impressed. None of us were as advanced as you guys are on your first day as an apprentice. It sounded like fun!" Kestralpaw suddenly stalked toward Stormpaw and wound her way around him, smiling seductively. "You should 'practice' on me sometime, Stormypaw."

Stormpaw blushed deeply and ran his tail along her body as she passed. "I would love to. B-but it's just Stormpaw."

Kestralpaw winked at him. "I know. C'mon Cherrypaw!" Kestralpaw changed subjects, turning to the ginger and white she-cat. "You can have a nest next to mine! Usually only the oldest apprentice's sleep in the middle, but I can make an exception!" Cherrypaw was delighted to find the other apprentice's had made her nest already, placing right in the middle nest to Kestralpaw's. Stormpaw's nest was toward the middle too, right behind Kestralpaw's. As it turned out, Kestralpaw was quite the whore. She acted very nice and innocent, but she had hooked up with practically everyone in the clan.

That's when they noticed Echopaw. "Hey Echopaw! Guess what? We're gonna be group training tomorrow!" Stormpaw mewed to her. "That means we'll be together tomorrow!" Echopaw smiled at this. _Finally! I'll feel a lot more comfortable with them with me. I hope._

Then Stormpaw turned his attention back to the attractive Kestralpaw. "We are so grateful for how you've welcomed us! I wish there was a way we could repay you."

Kestralpaw smiled innocently. "Oh, there is a way, Stormypaw." She turned in her nest so that her rump was toward his muzzle, and then lifted her tail, revealing an attractive, pink core. Still smiling, Kestralpaw looked seductively back at him and used her tail to coax his muzzle toward her core.

Stormpaw smiled as well, eager. "Mmmm, ok," he purred, licking his lips before plunging his muzzle in her pussy and lapping fervently at her folds and nibbling her clit. His paws moved to spread her open and poke a claw in her.

"Ohhh, Stormypaw..." Kestralpaw moaned.

"Hey, Cherrypaw!" A tom named Burningpaw spoke. "Can I have a ride?" he asked, hovered over her core.

Cherrypaw turned to face him, a tinkle in her eyes. She would have liked to accept, she really would, but after her ceremony, training, and practice with her brother, she didn't think she would be capable of being much fun. "Well..." she added after she saw the disappointed look in Burningpaw's eyes, "we can do this." Burningpaw moaned as she began to lick his member.

Echopaw hurriedly pretended to be asleep before anyone else could offer to do anything with her. Trying her best to be still and seem like she was asleep, Echopaw drifted off into dreams with the sounds of the other apprentices mating around her.

_At least we'll be together tomorrow..._

**Yay! Now we can really get in the story. What do you think of the three's denmates? Also, I need more apprentices to add to the allegiances and ideas for who could become Cherrypaw, Stormpaw, and Echopaw's possible love interests. So send in requests!**


	8. Chapter 5: Kitty Love, Part 1

**So, slight diversion from the plot. This chapter is to provide some background on characters in the clan. To Warriors Fan 12 who asked for Ravenflight's mate to be Applelust, I made a different queen instead, since Applelust is needed for the plot and not the type of she-cat to have kits. And to Dawnlight, I added a third kit to Smallcore's litter for plot purposes. **

**This is going to part 1 of the kit stories.**

Chapter 5

Smallcore picked up a small rabbit and a mouse from the freshkill pile and headed back toward the nursery, keeping her head low. Grimacing, the queen passed Ravenflight, who was sitting against the warriors' den like a twoleg would, Lustcore sitting on his lap. The light fawn-colored she-cat was moaning and breathing heavily as Ravenflight held a paw pressed to her core, intensely rubbing her clit.

Finally she reached the nursery, which she entered quickly with a sigh of relief. The warm scent of milk soothed her, even when it was subtly laced with the scent of mating. At least here she could hide from all the mating her clanmates did outside of the nursery's stone walls. At least here, she, a she-cat who didn't even enjoy mating, wouldn't be raped when she was in heat by an endless amount of horny toms and then become pregnant and forced to raise kits she wasn't even sure she knew the fathers of.

"Momma!" The voice of her daughter broke her out of her thoughts, and Smallcore realized with a start that she had been frowning angrily at the floor. "What's wrong, momma?" It was Mistykit, the eldest of her three kits.

"Oh! Um, nothing's wrong, dear. Now, come here, all of you, and eat. This rabbit should be big enough for all of you." Dropping what they had been doing, Mistykit, Rosekit, and Rubykit ran toward the rabbit their mother had dropped on the floor and began munching away at it. With three of them eating whole food now as well as milk, Smallcore was surprised by how much they ate. Shadowsong said it was because they were growing.

While they were eating, Smallcore turned to the other queen's whom she shared the den with, who were gossiping off to the side while their kits played tag in the corner. Smallcore was surprised that they weren't engaging in erotic play, like usual, and she was relieved. _Kits shouldn't be doing that sort of stuff..._ But of course she would never say that out loud. Ohoho, what a scolding she'd get from Shadowsong!

"I still think you should've moved into the nursery at least a month before they were born," Shadowsong was saying to Dreamwish. "But no, you were running around playing warrior until almost a week before they were born! You could have killed them!"

Dreamwish rolled her deep-blue eyes jokingly at the older queen. "They were _fine_! I was still lean and fit while pregnant, so why shouldn't have I helped my clan some more? Besides, I wanted to stay skinny longer, so it wouldn't take so long to get back into shape again after I had them. And, I mean, look at them now! Such fine, healthy kits!" She turned her gaze toward Badgerkit, Swirlkit, and Bluekit, who were wrestling at the back of the den. "They _are _the leader's kits, you know!"

Peachkiss turned to watch them too, her eyes glancing over her own kits- Mintkit, Stormykit, and Oakkit. "I still don't know how you managed to get Rockstar to get you pregnant. He doesn't even mate at the clan celebrations anymore and well, he's been acting so strange since he's gotten older... What is he, like, 96 moons or something like th-"

Dreamwish cut her off. "Who cares how old he is!? My kits have the blood of a leader in them, and that's all I care about."

Peachkiss turned her head and sighed. "Better than what I have. Ravenflight promised he'd be my loyal mate before he got me pregnant, and I was stupid to believe him. Of course, I didn't think he'd be only with me, that's absurd- being with only one cat! But he's never come to visit me once and everytime I leave the nursery he's with that whore, Lustcore." Smallcore thought it best not to mention what she had seen on her way back to the nursery.

Dreamwish purred with amusement as Peachkiss told her story. "My brother's never been one to keep his promises, but he's glad to be having kits, I know. We both decided we'd have our kits at the same time so we could train them to mate at the same time. We had it all planned out. He would get a she-cat, which turned out to be you, Peachkiss, pregnant the same time I got pregnant with Rockstar's kits."

"You _planned it out?!" _Shadowsong sputtered with disbelief.

Dreamwish nodded matter-of-factly. "Yes. Well, you see, 5 moons ago, a couple days after my warrior ceremony..."

* * *

_Dreamwish's POV, when Cherrypaw, Stormpaw, and Echopaw were 1 moon old..._

_I waited outside the warriors' den, impatiently. _Starclan, he takes forever!_ I thought to myself, while lashing my tail back and forth with irritation. _My stupid brother! He probably forgot all about our plans... That stupid... idiotic... good-for-nothing...

'_Dreamwish! Sorry I'm late!" I spun around to meet Ravenflight, an irritated look on my face._

_"How long does it take to catch a couple of squirrels and come back?!" I spat at him, still annoyed._

_"Geez, calm down!" he mewed back with a reproachful look. I'm not surprised, I'm usually never as grouchy as I've been today. And I'm never usually so controlling either, but, for Starclan's sake, I'm going to have the leader's kits before he loses his last life if I have to kill someone to do it! Rockstar probably only has a few days left in his ancient old body, for all I know._

_"Sorry," I muttered, licking him on the shoulder in greeting. "What took you so long?" I asked, much nicer this time, like the usual Dreamwish._

_"You know how I told you I was gonna get Lustcore to have my kits?" I nodded. "Well, that's a no-go. She said she likes me and all but she doesn't want to be 'tied down' yet."_

_I turned my gaze back toward the main camp clearing, quickly trying to find a replacement. "Well, we can't delay any longer," I said as I picked through the she-cat's there. "You can always have kits with Lustcore later, but we need you to get a she-cat pregnant now before the old leader kicks the bucket." Finally I picked out the perfect cat for the job. "Peachkiss!"_

_"What?"_

_"Peachkiss! She's had the biggest crush on you for forever and I bet it would be easy to talk her into having your kits." I sighed, not wanting to say it but- "And... rape her if you have to. But she's the easiest one here anyway."  
_

_Ravenflight nodded. "Great! I'll ask her to go hunting with me and I'll make it happen! And are you sure you'll be able to get Rockstar to do it?"_

_I nodded. "Now, go and make it happen! You can tell me all about it later." I blinked warmly at him._

_"Ok. See you later!" And he raced off._

_You see, me and Ravenflight had decided as apprentices that we were gonna have our kits at the same time so that we could train them to mate together. We were so excited, we planned it all out! But, the thing was, I didn't want to just have any ol' Lustclanner's kits. I wanted them to be the _leader's _kits. Which meant I had to have Rockstar's kits...__And well, Rockstar was the oldest cat in the forest, not to mention a huge target for the other clan leader's to take a swipe at. It was no telling how long he had left. _

_And you might ask why I didn't just have Thrustcocks' kits, he was the deputy soon to be leader, after all. But the thing is, he still wouldn't be a leader if I got pregnant now and what if something went wrong and he never became leader. __ Plus, this way I would know my kits wouldn't be left under the shadow of a leader who became a tyrant later in life. Rockstar was a pretty good leader for the majority of his life, except for around now when he started to go a little loco, but who wouldn't go crazy after living so long? _No, it was just better to play it safe and have Rockstar's kits now.

_I arrived at the entrance to his den, where the old leader huddled in his nest night and day, unless he had to make an announcement or something, but Thrustcock usually did that stuff now anyway. I knew I could slip in unnoticed now, since Thrustcock was usually busy with patrols and such at this time of day. Still, I held back. I had never done something as crazy as this in my life, and for all I knew, I could be punished for trying to harass the leader into mating me. _

_But this was my chance to get what I wanted most- the leader's kits, and if that meant giving up warrior duties for a while, then so be it. After I had the kits, there was all the time in the world to be a warrior. _

_Finally I pushed my way in through the lichen covering the entrance, standing still in confusion for a few seconds as my eyes adjusted to the gloom of the cave. "Eh? Who? Thrustcock?" A grey, bony figure huddled in the back of the cave struggled to turn around. _

_"N-No..." I started, unsure all of a sudden. I hadn't really planned this out, and I wasn't used to being deceitful. I cleared my throat. "Ahem, um, Rockstar. No, it's me... Dreamwish."_

_"Dreamwish...?" The old tom finished moving around in his nest to face me, staring at me with confused, clouded eyes. Did he forget me already?_

_"Yes, Dreamwish. Remember, you just gave me and my brother Ravenflight our warrior names a couple of days ago." There was a horribly awkward pause and I wanted to run out of the cave in a flurry of nerves. Only my intent desire to have this tom's kits kept me in my place._

_"Yes, I remember," Rockstar finally spoke in his deep, gravelly voice. From here in the cave, he didn't sound so frail as he usual did at announcements and Gatherings. An almost sane look was now in his eye. "What is it you need? Is something wrong?"_

_I blushed and looked down. How did I imagine I was going to do this? "I, um... well, I wanted... I was wondering if you... and I... mating..." My words rushed out before I could stop them. I wasn't even sure I was aware that I was talking or what I meant. But Rockstar seemed to understand because he started mumbling._

_"Ah... mating... The worst thing that's happened to this clan..." My head snapped up when I realized he was talking, but he didn't seem to be talking to me. Instead he was... muttering to himself. Had he gone mad again? "I remember... when everyone's names..." he was talking softly, and I shuffled closer to hear him better. "When everyone's names had to do with mating somehow. The other clans... ridiculed us... They mock us... call us less then them..."_

_I was confused. This is not what I had come here to discuss. "All we do is mate and mate and mate... and I once encouraged them to... I helped to destroy us!" He was becoming erratic, raising his voice. Someone might hear! I- I had to do something!_

_Thinking quick, I threw myself on my back and spread my legs, moving a paw to my core and quickly rubbing it in full view of the leader. This seemed to catch Rockstar's attention, because he quieted down again. I craned my neck up to see him, and he was watching me rub my core with confusion clouding his eyes. "Ohhh... Ohhh, Rockstar..." I began to moan, seductively. _

_I held the leader's gaze as I continued to rub myself for him to see. It felt good, and I rubbed faster, finding my clit. "Ohhh! Rockstar! Ohhh!" I inserted a claw into my core, which was dripping now with lust, and then inserted two. When that wasn't enough I added my tail, thrusting it in and out as fast as I could. "Ohhh, Rockstar, Ohhh," I moaned, but the leader didn't move, only stared at my core in confusion. _

_I was close to cumming, but Rockstar didn't seem to take the hint. Maybe I needed to be more direct... "Oh, Rockstar! I need you in me!" I moaned, still rubbing my clit intensely and thrusting my tail deep in my core. "Please, Rockstar! Mate me! Ohhh, I want you so bad!" And it was true. I was beginning to feel so horny, I wouldn't care if all the toms in the clan came in and fucked me. The need was unbearable..._

_And then I did something I've never done. I leaped off the floor and at the leader, knocking the frail tom onto his back. In this position, I could see the confused Rockstar's member had grown into a full erection from watching me, and I stared at it in awe. The frail leader's cock was so big, it was almost not in proportion with his bony body, big and long and wide. It was even a little bigger than Thrustcock's, and his was the largest in the forest. _

_I started, forcing myself not to stare at his hulking member. Then, holding the leader down, since he was thrashing slightly, I raised myself and lowered my wet pussy down onto his cock, yowling as I did so. He was so big, and his barbs tore at me, but it felt so good, and slowly I began to bounce up and down on his long member. "Ohh, Rockstar!"_

_This wasn't how I usually liked to mate. I liked it rough. I liked to be tied up and gagged, lashed and mated as hard as possible, but I guessed this is all I would get. Rockstar began to mumble under his breath again. I raised myself all the way off of my leader's member, then sat down hard again, driving his member all the way into me. "OOH!" Rockstar paused his mumbling to moan. _

_I began bouncing wildly, raising myself off Rockstar's member and ramming my core down on it again. "Ohhh, yes!"_

_"The mating... OHH! Is ruining... OH! Pussytail, my love... the mating... OH! MATING!" I was surprised when Rockstar suddenly stopped mumbling and shouted. "How could I have forgotten? I am Rockstar, leader of Lustclan!" By now I was terrified for my life. What was Rockstar yelling about? Was he gonna die? Then suddenly the leader jumped to his paws, toppling me to the ground. No sooner had Rockstar jumped on me, pinning me with all his weight. It was like he was suddenly a young tom again, with all his old vigor and strength. I couldn't move._

_"What am I thinking?" the old tom muttered in my ear, sounding a lot more sane than he had in a long time. "I am Rockstar of Lustclan, the most powerful cat in the forest. I fight rough and mate rougher!" The next thing I knew, Rockstar had tied me down with old, thick tree vines I hadn't noticed were growing out of the floor. Suddenly I remembered one of the elders telling me as an apprentice that when Rockstar was younger he was one of the fiercest maters in the clan._

_"Thank you, Dreamwish, for showing me this," he muttered in his raspy old voice, before pouncing on me as I was tied to the floor, forcing his huged, barbed member deep into my core. "OOH!" I yowled, not expecting his sudden thrust, but I enjoyed it. I sure hadn't expected old Rockstar to take control. _

_The leader didn't stop or pause at all. He held me down, thrusting his huge cock deep in my pussy harder and faster than any tom had mated me before. "OH! OH! Rockstar! Yes!"_

_"You like that, kit? Do you like it rough?" He growled in her ear, barbs tearing at me as he drove his cock into me as I was tied to the floor of Rockstar's den. I was dripping wet, instinctively I tried to buck my hips but found it nearly impossible being tied as I was. I was incredibly surprised by the stamina old Rockstar possessed- he seemed completely unaffected by the amount of force and energy he was using to mate me. The leader didn't pause at all as he rammed his monstrous cock in my pussy at incredible speeds, but so hard my entire body was rocking with the impact. _

_"I said, do you like it?" Rockstar sounded fierce in my ear. "Answer me!" But I couldn't. I was yowling too much, the intense pleasure from the leader's huge member making me crazy. Rockstar growled angrily. "You are a disrespectful kitten, and disrespectful kittens must be punished!" With his huge dick still thrusting in my pussy, the leader used his tail to fish a large, rough looking stick out from under his nest. Without warning, the leader grasped the stick and rammed it into my tail hole, spreading and scraping my insides with its sharp bark._

_"OOOOH!" I yowled from pain and pleasure at the same time. As I was rocked by Rockstar's thrusts, the stick in my tail hole moved as well, hurting me extremely. I enjoyed it._

_"Now answer me!" Rockstar hissed, adding his tail in my core, pumping in time with his member._

_"OHH! YES, ROCKSTAR! I like it rough! Your huge member feels so good in my wet pussy! Punish me all you want!" The pleasure from the mating was rising, and I could tell it was for Rockstar too since he was speeding up, forcing his cock even deeper in my pussy. "Please! Rockstar! Don't stop! Cum in me! It feels so good!"_

_That's when I noticed the leader was mumbling under his breath again. "Yes, Pussytail. I'll make you feel so good! I'll cum deep in you, Pussytail and you'll bear my kits!" _

Pussytail? _I thought to myself in confusion. _Who's that? Is he going crazy again?

_I didn't have time beyond that to concentrate on the question, because the pleasure in my core erupted and spread throughout my whole body. "OHHHHH! ROCKSTAR!" I felt the leader's pulsing member release it's seed, a huge amount of cum flowing deep into my core and leaking out onto the den floor. There was no way I wasn't pregnant now. _

_"Pussytail... I love you..." Rockstar muttered as he came, almost too quiet to hear. _

_We both lay there for a few moments, utterly exhausted, and as Rockstar got to his paws to untie me, he seemed just as frail and weak as he had when I had first entered the cave. But he seemed a lot more sane. Gently he pulled the stick out of my tail hole and allowed me to stand, before dipping his head. "Thank you for stopping by, Dreamwish. You may go."_

_I lingered for a second, wondering what had caused the pain that flashed behind his eyes for a moment. Then I turned and left, deciding not to pry. But just as I exited the den, I thought I heard something. _

_"I'm so sorry, Pussytail..."_

* * *

"And well... after that he went back to being insane again. But it was fun while it lasted." Dreamwish glanced at her kits again. "Two moons later, they were born."

"But who is this Pussytail?" Peachkiss wondered.

Shadowsong tipped her head to the side. "I think I remember the elders saying she was Rockstar's old mate, but she was killed by an enemy clan and that's when Rockstar started to go a little crazy. I don't know the whole story though so you would have to ask the elders."

Dreamwish tilted her head to the side for a moment before she shrugged and went back to watching her kits. "Eh, it sounds like it's Rockstar's business, and I don't want to intrude." Truth be told, she didn't really care that much.

She had gotten her kits, and that's all that mattered.

**This was so weird to write. I've never written a story with a crazy cat like Rockstar or a story in first person. Tell me what you think and don't forget to review and request your ideas.**

**Part 2 coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 6: Kitty Love, Part 2

**Wow, thanks so much for all the reviews and for adding more characters to the allegiances! I appreciate them immensely and will try to include as many of them as I can in the story! Keep Reviewing and Requesting!**

**This is part 2 of the kit stories, so after this we will return to the main plot. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Kitty Love, Part 2

While the queens gossiped near the entrance to the expansive nursery, the kits played in the back. The ones making noticeably the most noise were Dreamwish's and Ravenflight's kits. The six kittens ran around each other in the corner at the very back of the cave, which was littered with small, rounded rocks perfect for playing on. They were wrapped up in an intense game of tag, and Stormykit was 'it'.

The young tom, the second eldest of Ravenflight's kits, almost blended in with the shadows in the back of the nursery with his black fur. The only way you could see him was by the flecks of white scattered across his pelt and the flash of his lightning yellow eyes. He was stalking toward Swirlkit, Dreamwish's second eldest kit, who was backed up against the cave corner and trapped by two rocks. Screaming in terror, Swirlkit clawed at the wall behind her, desperately looking for a way to not be tagged.

"Swirlkit! Jump!" A voice behind him caused Stormykit to turn, and as he was distracted, Swirlkit leaped high over his head and scampered toward the other kits. Stormykit instead lashed out at the voice who had distracted him and managed to hit Badgerkit in the shoulder. "Tag!"

Growling, Dreamwish's eldest son turned and ran toward the other kits, who fled screaming as the powerful legs of the large dark grey tom chased after. Badgerkit bunched his legs and leaped, soaring high off the ground and coming down on Mintkit, Ravenflight's eldest. The fawn she-kit with mint green eyes twisted and struggled to break free, but Badgerkit was too heavy and she couldn't hope to overpower him. "Gotcha, Mintkit!" he roared with pride.

"No! Let me go!" Mintkit yowled, but her voice was full of laughter. She managed to wriggled onto her back, stomach up so she could see Badgerkit.

"Nope," Badgerkit smiled playfully and dropped all of his weight on her so she couldn't use her legs to push him off.

"Let me gooo! Badgerkit! You're strangling me with your weight! How much did you eat?!" Mintkit was still struggling, but her attempts grew weaker as she lost energy, and soon she was just moving slightly back and forth. "Badgerkiiiit!" Suddenly her head popped up. Badgerkit's head was down, and she could only see the big white stripe that led from his nose to his forehead. "Badgerkit! Stop! That tickles!"

"Haha! Stop!" Badgerkit had dipped his head between Mintkit's legs, lapping at her core. His soft kitten tongue snaked between her folds and found its way to her clit. He didn't listen when she told him to stop, only continued to lick her fondly.

Mintkit was giggling her head off. "Badgerkit! Stop!"

Badgerkit ceased his licking and lifted his head up, smiling at Mintkit. "Want me to stop?"

Mintkit watched him for a second with her big mint-green eyes before she let her head fall back down again with a purr of pleasure. "No, I changed my mind. Keep going!"

Even though their game of tag was over, Stormykit finally leaped on Swirlkit. He quickly let her get to her feet though and wound his way around her after she got her paws. "I caught you!"

Swirlkit smiled and hit him on the nose with her tail. "The game's over, silly."

Stormykit pressed his nose to hers and blinked warmly. "I still caught you though! That means I should get a reward!"

Swirlkit pushed him away gently with her paw and, unbalanced, Stormykit flopped onto his back. "Oh, really? And what would that be?"

Stormykit purred and beckoned her toward him, where he still lay on his back. Catching his meaning, Swirlkit purred and dipped her head, her tongue licking Stormykit's tiny kitten shaft. She continued to lick him until his member grew into a full erection, which she then inserted in her mouth and began sucking intently to the delighted purrs from Stormykit.

Following the lead of their older siblings, Bluekit, Dreamwish's youngest, and Oakkit, Ravenflight's youngest, leaped on each other, wrestling until Oakkit pinned Bluekit and pushed his tiny kitten erection in her mouth. As Bluekit began to suck with purrs of amusement, Oakkit began to lick her core, stimulating her till she was dripping wet.

Soon, erotic purrs of pleasure erupted loudly from the back of the nursery, and the queens looked up to watch the kits engage in their play.

"How cute!" Peachkiss purred as she watched her and Dreamwish's kits mate. "Aren't they just adorable, Dreamwish?" Smallcore grimaced, thinking the scene to be vile. It was hard to watch. To think, these kits were going to turn out like the rest of her clan.

Dreamwish had her eyes closed with happiness, purring loudly. "Of course! And they mate so well thanks to Ravenflight's and my training." She remembered the day they had turned two moons, brother and sister had taken their kits into the forest to show them the gist of how their clan worked.

Shadowsong scoffed and lowered her head, frowning. Always with something negative to say, the older queen growled, "Couldn't you tell them to be a little quieter? Some of us are trying to rest!" Smallcore turned her head sharply towards Shadowsong, rolling her eyes. The grumpy old queen had looked _real tired _when she was chattering and gossiping away with the other queens all morning.

Before her own daughters could get the idea of mating also, Smallcore walked over to them, but before she even had a chance to say a word, Mistykit piped up. "It's not fair!" she complained. "I wish I had a name that revolved around mating! Everyone _cool _ has one, even _you _have one momma!"

Smallcore closed her eyes and tried to stay calm. _I wish I _didn't _have name revolving around mating! And I wish I had kits whose thoughts weren't always on the subject either! _Smallcore let her eyes flutter open again as she tried her best to seem calm and gentle. "Mistykit is a beautiful name. Don't you think so, Rosekit?" Smallcore turned her head toward the silver she-cat who looked just like her- white paws and green eyes.

Rosekit blinked her big eyes and purred. "Um, sure is!"

Mistykit glanced sharply at her younger sister, an irritated look on her face. "That's not what you really think, Rosekit! You wish _your _name revolved around mating too!"

Rosekit turned to face her domineering older sister with a lost look on her face. "I, um, yeah! That would be awesome!" She shrunk back slightly when her mother cast her an irritated look. "Um... I-I mean, I like my name... but a name revolving around mating is also cool!" The pretty young she-kit nodded, smiling brightly.

Smallcore sighed. Rosekit always followed everyone else, and she always did what her big sister (or anyone, for that matter) told her to do. She was so easily influenced, you could hardly ever figure out what opinion she really had. Smallcore beckoned her smallest kit over, the tiniest, and the one who looked least like her. Rubykit was incredibly small compared to her sisters, and instead of being silver with green eyes like her siblings and mother, she was a delicate flame point with bright blue eyes.

If Smallcore hadn't birthed her herself, she would had thought she came from a different family entirely. And Rubykit was the only one of her kits whom she was almost certain who the father was. Whereas it was hard to tell with the two who looked just like her, Rubykit looked immensely like the tom Flamecum- flame-colored with bright blue eyes- whom Smallcore remembered having been there when she was gangbanged. "Rubykit, please tell me _you_ at least like the name I picked out for you."

Rubykit, who appeared to be shuffling her paws shyly, suddenly looked up and stared her mother straight in the eye. "I like my name, mother. Besides," she said sweetly, before turning her head to Mistykit. "When you become a warrior, your name might have something to do with mating then. Isn't that something to look forward to?"

Smallcore sighed. At least one of her kits' heads was screwed on tight. Although she was small, Rubykit was feisty when she needed to be. Although most of the time she remained quiet, Rubykit was the only one who ever stood up to Mistykit when she started to act too bossy. And she wasn't easily influenced like Rosekit.

Mistykit sighed again, more bored than irritated. "I wish we had someone else to mate with. It gets so boring with just you two all the time." The last part of her sentence was directed at her sisters.

Smallcore was astonished, but she didn't know how to tell her children 'no' without seeming suspicious. "Well, come on now. We don't need to mate anymore today. It's time for your nap anyway."

"But we're not _tiiiired!" _All three of them chorused at the same time.

"That's what they always say. Now, come into your nest befo-"

"MOMMA! LOOK WHAT COCKKIT CAUGHT!" Startling Smallcore so much she nearly jumped three feet off the ground, Rainkit came running into the nursery at full speed, his brother right behind carrying what looked like a large toad.

Remembering Shadowsong had said she was tired and wanted them to "keep the noise down", Smallcore expected the older queen to hiss at her kits, but instead she was smiling fondly at them. _Figured, _Smallcore thought to herself. _Shadowsong never scolds her _own _kits._

_"_Oh, that's very nice, darling! You caught it all by yourself?" Shadowsong was praising her 5 moon old kits.

Cockkit, who was so arrogant his name should have been Cockykit, puffed out his chest. "Yep! With one swipe!"

"I showed him where it was though," Rainkit added.

"And we saw the two new apprentices doing a kind of mating we've never done before, momma! We're gonna try it too!" Cockkit continued excitedly, his brother hopping around him.

Shadowsong smiled warmly at her sons. "Yes, dears. Go ahead."

With glee, Cockkit and Rainkit ran toward Smallcore's kits, much to her horror. But it was too late to corral them back to her nest, Mistykit and Rosekit had already swarmed toward the two older kits.

"Mistykit! Wanna be my partner?" The she-kit nodded fervently as Cockkit ran over to her, Rosekit agreeing to be Rainkit's partner nearby. Rubykit meanwhile stood off to the side, watching with bright blue eyes.

"Ok. First, turn around," Cockkit instructed Mistykit, who happily obliged. Watching her sister, Rosekit turned around as well, her small rump wriggling in Rainkit's view.

"Now get in a crouch like this," Cockkit instructed next, dropping into a low crouch with his rump held high in the air. "And hold your tail high like this." Both she-kit's simultaneously lowered themselves into what sort of appeared to be a mating crouch. Then, without another word, Cockkit shuffled forward and mounted the she-kit, rubbing the tip of his kitten member against her core. Rainkit was doing the same, following the lead of his brother.

"Ohhh, Cockkit. That feels good," Mistykit murmered to her mother's dismay, Rosekit nearby nodding her head in agreement. Once the two toms' members had grown out of their sheaths all the way, they entered into the she-kits, taking their virginity and stretching them until they could fit in all the way.

Both Mistykit and Rosekit squeaked in surprise and pain, but they were quickly purring with pleasure, rocking their hips as the tom's thrusted into their dripping cores. "Oh, Cockkit! It feels so good! Harder!" Mistykit urged. Soon, both Rainkit and Cockkit were ramming their members into the she-kit's cores as hard as they could, purring loudly with pleasure.

Shadowsong was watching her sons with pride. "Such talented kits I have! And so advanced! It's not every kit that tries penetrative mating just as kits!" Smallcore was furious. Shadowsong praised everything her kits did, no matter what it was they were doing. She had a feeling that if it were Dreamwish's kits or Peachkiss's kits, she wouldn't be too happy about what was going on. Speaking of the other kits, their moans of pleasure from the back of the nursery grew louder, echoing through the cave as a sign that they were close to orgasm.

Smallcore was furious, shocked, horrified, and disgusted all at the same time, and she couldn't take it anymore! She needed to put a stop to this right now. The queen hurriedly dashed out into the clearing, her head whipping from side to side as she searched for the cat in charge. Finally, her gaze landed on the big, handsome form of Thrustcock, and she hurried over, yowling his name.

"Thrustcock! Come quickly! All the kits are mating in the den, and I- I... I don't know what to do!" She was frantic now, close to having a panic attack.

Thrustcock, ever the calm and collected deputy, only turned his calm eyes toward the queen. "They are _all _mating?"

Smallcore nodded fervently before stopping suddenly. "Well, no. My daughter, Rubykit, is not. There was no one else but..." That wasn't the point! He needed to put a stop to the kits who _were! _Rubykit was the only one doing the right thing, not that she had a choice. She would probably be mating like the rest of them if there had been another tom.

Thrustcock nodded. "Hm, I see. I shall go take a look." He turned and began walking toward the nursery.

Smallcore sighed with relief and followed quickly. _Finally! A cat who understands! I knew their was someone in this clan who was still sane!_

They entered the large nursery, the erotic moans from the kits automatically filling their ears. It was enough to drive Smallcore insane. Thrustcock's face showed no emotion, and his head swept from one side to another as he watched each group of kits. His eyes finally rested on the tiny Rubykit, and with a kind smile he walked over.

"Hello there. What's your name?" The big tom asked gently as he loomed over top of her. Thrustcock was probably the biggest cat Rubykit had ever laid eyes on.

Rubykit smiled brightly, immediately recognizing Thrustcock, their loyal deputy. "Rubykit. You probably don't know my name since I'm only two moons old and haven't really left the nursery all that much. Smallcore won't let us leave."

Thrustcock turned a cool gaze on Smallcore before returning his attention back to Rubykit. "That's probably for the best. It can be scary out there, and an enemy cat might eat someone as small as you. But don't worry, you'll get bigger and be fighting off enemies in no time."

The real reason Smallcore wouldn't let her kits leave was because she didn't want to subject them to all the mating. Of course, they would have to learn sometime, but if she could just keep them away for a little longer, they wouldn't be as corrupted as the rest of the clan. It turned out that she was wrong.

"Do you not have a partner?" Thrustcock continued.

Rubykit shook her head no. "No, everyone else is mating but me right now. I've always been the odd one out though, since there's an odd number of kits."

"I see. Well, I shall put a stop to this unfairness." Thrustcock got to his feet, and Smallcore almost jumped for joy.

_Finally! He's going to put a stop to this madness!_

"Turn around, Rubykit!" Thrustcock murmured to the kit, who eagerly turned around for him. Quickly, the tom gently pushed her into a mating crouch and mounted her, pushing the tip of his member in her core. Rubykit squeaked in pain. "I'll be your partner, Rubykit. Now, this might hurt at first." Thrustcock pushed his member deeper into the kit's pussy, which was dripping with lust after watching her denmates, causing her to squeak with pain again.

Smallcore gasped in horror as Thrustcock continued to push his huge member further into the kit's tiny core, egged on by her daughter's begging for more. This isn't what she wanted at all! Soon Thrustcock was thrusting into the she-kit at full force, stretching her tiny kitten core to the limit. "Oh, Rubykit! You are so nice to mate!"

"Thrustcock! Oh! Harder! It feels wonderful!"

Thrustcock mated the she-kit hard, pushing his member into her pussy at incredible speeds. She felt so good squeezing around his huge member, her tiny core was so wet she was dripping onto the ground. "You have such a tight pussy, Rubykit! And so wet!"

Every cat in the den began to speed, close to reaching their climax. Smallcore went and buried her head in her paws at the back at the cave. Moans of pleasure filled the den. Thrustcock pounded Rubykit's core faster and faster, close to coming.

"Oh! Cum in me, Thrustcock! I-I'm gonna-"

"STOP!"

Time seemed to standstill. Frozen in shock, every cat in the nursery froze and looked up toward the entrance to the den, where the source of the loud command had emanated from. Silhouetted against the bright light outside of the nursery was the frail, white-and-grey patched, bony body of Rockstar. Smallcore gasped and looked up from her paws.

There was a long pause, and Rockstar began to wheeze. Seeming to come to his senses, Thrustcock pulled out of Rubykit and hurried toward his leader. "Rockstar! You must have wandered out of your den. It's ok, I'll take you ba-"

"NO!" The old tom rasped loudly again, albeit a bit softer than the first time. "I will not allow this to go on. And to think, you, Thrustcock were encouraging it. Well, I guess _I_ once encouraged you. I have led my clan astray..."

Thrustcock attempted to lead the crazed leader away again. "Come, Rockstar. You are tired."

"No! I am not tired! I am the leader, and I will not allow you to defy my orders!" He turned away from his deputy and bellowed into the nursery. "There will be no more mating in the nursery! If I catch anyone defying my orders, they will be thrown out and given to the twolegplace dogs to eat." Rockstar paused and began to wheeze, the entire nursery staring at him in shock and confusion.

Finally, the old leader caught his breath. "I'm going back to my den." And he turned and walked out. Everyone stared after him. No one had expected this, especially not from their clan leader.

After a long pause, Thrustcock puffed out his chest in a regal, authoritative manner. "Our leader is tired. There is no need to be alarmed. I will talk to him and get him to change his orders. He surely will once he comes to his senses again." No one noticed the flash of darkness in Thrustcock's eyes before he turned and padded out after his leader.

There was another long silence.

"Well, I think it's time for the kits to take a nap," Shadowsong spoke, ushering her two sons toward her. The rest of the queens quickly corralled their kits together and tucked them away in their respective nests.

"I wonder what's gotten into him," Peachkiss murmured.

"Thrustcock will handle it," Shadowsong assured. "He is practically our leader now, as we can see Rockstar is not fit to lead anymore. How can he ban mating in the nursery. This is _Lustclan, _after all!"

Dreamwish glanced at her paws. "I remember him going crazy like this in his den. He said something about how mating all the time was ruining us."

"Ruining us? How so?"

Smallcore glanced up, a hard look in her eyes. "Maybe Rockstar is right. Maybe it _is_ ruining us! Think of what all the clans say about us at Gatherings."

The other queens looked appalled. Shadowsong scoffed. "You're just as crazy as Rockstar is! Every clan gossips about the other clans. It's cause of jealousy."

Smallcore glared at Shadowsong. "Or maybe it isn't just rumors and gossip. Maybe times are changing."

**Ah, sorry that there wasn't much detailed lemons in this one, but I will try to get better ones out pretty soon. Also, some requests (mostly male) for the allegiances would be good, and if you have any ideas for cats in other clans, those would be helpful as well. The Gathering is coming up soon!**


	10. Chapter 7: Daddy-Daughter Day

**Thanks for all the reviews and requests, you guys! Keep 'em coming! **

Chapter 7: Daddy-Daughter Day

"Echopaw... Echopaw..."

Hmm? Who was it? Someone was calling to her in her sleep?

"Echopaw! Wake up!"

Echopaw's eyes snapped open, revealing two, shocked ice-blue eyes. The silver tabby leaped her to feet. "What? What is it?"

Cherrypaw stepped back in surprise, dazzling, ocean-blue optics sparkling with amusement. "Hurry up, silly. We're going to train together today, remember?" The beautiful femme purred briefly with amusement. "But you might wanna clean up first. Your fur is sticking up everywhere." Licking her paw, Cherrypaw smoothed down a clump of fur on her sister's forehead.

Everything came rushing back to Echopaw. _That's right! Stormpaw had said we were group training today! That means I can be with them today! _Excitement flooded Echopaw, if only for the fact that she would be around cats she was comfortable with, and her siblings knew her better than anyone. They knew when to go easy on her and, no matter awkward she acted sometimes, they always had her back._  
_

"Oh, oh yeah! You go ahead! I'll be right there!" As Cherrypaw nodded and exited the den, Echopaw hurriedly washed up, hoping not to delay the others too long. Finally she raced out of the den to meet them by the camp entrance, Softfern and Hawkspear speaking quietly, Blackcross glaring angrily into space. They all turned to look at her when she arrived. "Sorry I'm late!" Echopaw hurriedly apologized. "I didn't realize how late it was."

Blackcross only responded with a grunt of displeasure. "Well, we're all glad that you got a good rest," he mewed sarcastically. "But while you've been sleeping the day away, the rest of the clan has been up doing their duties. You'll need to learn to wake up on time if you want to be a warrior of Lustclan." Echopaw hung her head in shame, wishing she could disappear.

Softfern inclined her head delicately toward the older warrior. "Don't be too hard on her, Blackcross. It's only her second day."

"Second day, my tail. You'll never get anywhere with her being as lenient as you are." Something about the way he said that made Echopaw flinch. Grunting, Blackcross turned and led the way out of the camp, Cherrypaw following at his paws and the others walking close behind. Once again, Echopaw lagged behind at the back, hanging her head in shame and embarrassment. If only she'd remembered to get up earlier!

_I'm so stupid! Ugh, that's a great way to make a first impression with Blackcross! He's already a grump as it is! _Echopaw was so caught up in her sulking that she didn't notice her mentor stop and walk away from the group. It wasn't until Softfern softly called her name did she look up.

"Um, Echopaw. Wrong way. We're going this way," Softfern mewed, smiling gently. Her tail flicked to indicate a different path leading away from the one Blackcross was taking.

Echopaw glanced at her siblings and their mentors, who had paused to look back at them. "Um, but... I thought we were group training today."

"That's right." It was Hawkspear speaking this time. "Cherrypaw and Stormpaw are group training-"

"You, on the other hand, are not," Blackcross stepped forward, cutting Hawkspear off and casting his harsh glare on Echopaw. "We witnessed your siblings abilities to mate yesterday and decided to reassess your training schedules. After speaking with Softfern, we have decided you are lagging far behind your siblings in the skill you possess and will follow an alternate course. For today, you will not be training with your siblings." Then he turned and began to lead the way into the forest again, the rest following. Stormpaw shot Echopaw a sympathetic glance before following.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" came the cheery voice of Softfern. "We have things to do!"

Echopaw realized with a start that she had been staring off into space, a look of shocked disbelief on her face. _Of course! Who am I to think I would actually get to train with my siblings? I'll never be as good as them anyway._

Her hopes crushed, Echopaw turned and padded after Softfern, not even bothering to wonder where they were going as they headed deeper into the forest. They quickly arrived at a large, secluded clearing, and Softfern seated herself at the edge with a small smile.

"Today, I have asked someone else to join in our training session, " Softfern said in her sweet voice. Still bitter, Echopaw was barely listening. "He is a very experienced warrior, and I thought he might help to... _inspire_ you a bit."

From somewhere behind and to the side of Softfern, there was a rustling in the brush, and Echopaw watched with eyes narrowed against the harsh light from the sun shining down through the trees.

Silhouetted against the light was the large, brawny shape of a cat, but besides that, Echopaw couldn't make out who it was. His scent and build were slightly familiar to her though, and she realized with a start that, had he been younger, this cat could quite easily pass as her brother.

"Greetings, Echopaw," came a voice, clearly male, from the shadowy cat. A body followed the voice, stepping out of the glare and into clearing for Echopaw to see. Echopaw almost wasn't surprised to see her father, but a knot of anxiety formed in the pit of her stomach.

Clawthrust did look very much like her brother, but beyond their silver-tabby pelt and brawny build, the similarities ended there. And though she hadn't spoken much to her father, she knew without a doubt he wasn't as gentle or as kind as her brother was.

Softfern smiled sweetly again, though this time her attention was on Clawthrust. "I told Clawthrust about your troubles with our clan customs, and he readily offered to come help at our training session today."

Echopaw's jaw dropped, and instantly she felt rage, as well as an intense feeling of betrayal. _You said you wouldn't tell anybody! And even worse, you thought telling Clawthrust would solve the problem._

Clawthrust stepped forward as Softfern stepped back, taking control of the training session. He confidently stalked around his daughter, who cowered under his dark gaze.

"Hm... you don't seem very pleased to see me, Echopaw. You should be more delighted to see your father."

"Um... hi."

"No... that won't due at all." Suddenly, Clawthrust's gaze turned violent, and he leaped at Echopaw, pinning her on her stomach. His breath was hot as he spoke in her ear. "Now, your mentor here tells me you were giving her some trouble with training, but no child of mine is going to shame me like that. I'm here today to make sure you get the message, whether you like it or not."

Echopaw was frightened, and, in that moment beneath her father where she was pinned, trembling, she knew he had complete control. He could even kill her if he wanted. Or worse...

The silver apprentice scrambled in the dust, wriggling out of her father's grasp, and dashed to the edge of the clearing, eyes wide with terror. There was no way she would ever outrun Clawthrust. Before she had even made it to the other side of the clearing, Clawthrust had her pinned again, and Echopaw could tell he was angry now.

"Now, come on, sweetie. Be a good girl and listen to daddy." His words were gentle, but the tone of his voice was terrifying. Clawthrust's claws dug into her skin and held her down harder than before; Echopaw didn't even try to struggle, though she wanted with all her heart to be far away from there. "Bend over and let me fuck you."

Then her father slammed his huge, erected cock into her tiny pussy, causing the silver she-cat to cry out in intense pain as a member entered her for the first time. But her father didn't stop, nor did he even start slow. He mated her mercilessly, humping her and driving his large barbs deep into her dry core.

"You like that dick, baby?" Clawthrust asked, fucking her hard. The barbs on his member were tearing at her insides.

"Nooo! No! It hurts!" Echopaw was wailing. Her father didn't even pause. He just kept fucking her hard and deep, his huge cock pushing in, almost all the way out, and then crashing in again.

"No?" Clawthrust smiled devilishly. "Well, baby, I'm gonna fuck you till you're begging for me to keep going!" He tipped his head back in pleasure. "Ah, Echopaw! Your tiny pussy feels so good around my huge cock. I think I'll fuck you all day!"

_No! _Echopaw was shaking with fear, trying to ignore the pain that was fading as she grew slightly wet from her father's mating. She hated this! And she hated how her body was responding favorably.

"Talk dirty to me, kitten," her father rumbled in her ear as his dick furiously thrusted in and out of her dampening core.

Echopaw hissed quietly and clamped her mouth shut, pushing away the pleasure she felt in her core as her father made her wet. She hated it- how wet he made her. How much her body was enjoying this.

Growling, her father fucked harder, making sure to drive his barbs into her. "I SAID TALK DIRTY!"

"AAAH! F-Fuck me! Y-your cock is so big!" Echopaw yowled in pain as her father dug in his claws.

"You are to call me 'daddy', baby," her father growled in her ear. "Now, is your pussy wet, my kit? Do you enjoy my mating?"

_NO!_ But Echopaw was enjoying it, at least a little. The pleasure in her core was intense now, and in response Echopaw began to gently push herself against her father's thrusts. "Y-yes, daddy. I'm so wet." Echopaw began to moan, almost against her will. "Oh... Ohhh... Ohhhh! Daddy!"

"I knew you'd like this eventually," Clawthrust growled in her ear softly. "Now to make you cum."

Echopaw felt like crying, but all she could concentrate on was the intense pleasure, which was building quickly. She felt like she was going to explode, and her moans grew louder as her father pounded her with his cock. Desperately, Echopaw bucked her hips and slammed her tight core back into her father's member, which was ramming into her as hard and fast as Clawthrust could manage.

Clawthrust was grunting heavily into her ear every time he thrust his cock. "Mph. Mph. Ugh. That's good, my kit. You're gonna make me cum."

Echopaw couldn't stand the thought, but she needed to cum. The little femme yowled with pleasure as her father fucked her, and she forced her hips backward into him. Suddenly, she inhaled sharply and threw her head back, moaning loudly. "OOOOH! DADDY!"

Clawthrust continued to fuck her pussy as she came, but he quickly came too, pulling out just before he would have released a large amount of seed deep inside her. "OH! Echopaw!" he yowled as he squirted cum all over her back.

Echopaw collapsed immediately, but after a few moments of heavy breathing, she glanced up shamefully at her father and mentor, who had been watching the whole time. Surprisingly, they were both smiling.

"Very good, Echopaw," the gentle Softfern mewed. She was smiling.

Even Clawthrust seemed pleased. "Yes. Maybe not the best, but you aren't a complete failure." He looked at her seriously. "You enjoyed it... right?"

"Yes," Echopaw responded quickly, too quickly, before she glanced at her mentor who was still standing in the distance. "Are we done?"

Softfern nodded with a smile. "Yes, dear, you can go. I'm gonna stick around for awhile though. There are some... training techniques that Clawthrust was going to show me." Even as she was speaking, a playful smile was aimed at Clawthrust. The large tom was already erect and padding toward the femme, who turned to aim her rump at him.

Not hesitating, Echopaw turned and raced away toward camp as Clawthrust climbed on top of her mentor.

* * *

**Sorry for not writing in awhile. I hurt my finger and it took me forever to write, so I just took a break. Stick around, cause things get interesting in the next chapter. **


End file.
